


Light shines brighter in darkness

by NinaNyara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad English, Cute, M/M, My First Fanfic, sith sorcerer, sith wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren know Nyaro.<br/>Nyaro is a sith pureblood that was enslaved as a healer and is a very powerful wizard.<br/>My first official fanfinc.<br/>I do not know summarize.<br/>This and a bad translation of my original story ( Luz brilha mais forte na escuridão)<br/>If you want to translate talk to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luz brilha mais forte na escuridão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495696) by [NinaNyara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara). 



> My first fanfic here.  
> Sith pure albino blood in history have the following characteristics:  
> 1 has two tentacles on his face.  
> 2 The body is covered in black tattoos.  
> 3 It is physically weaker than most beings.  
> 4 It has five fingers.  
> 5 not have horns.  
> 6 has black hair.

From what Kylo knew the Sith pureblood, an extremely powerful race with force, it had been extinct for centuries.

But here I was, lying on a stretcher with straw, looking straight into the eyes of an albino sith pure blood.

The Sith that had prevented him from raising a few minutes suddenly came out of her sight for a few minutes, which was enough for him to go back to sleep.

_'Why is my body feels so heavy? And what is the problem with this sleep? '_

When Kylo woke the second time he finally realized he was without his helmet.

And without his saber.

Or your clothing.

The last thought made him blush.

"Where I am?" He asked when the Sith approached him and put his hand on his forehead. "Your hand is cold, take it. And give me something to drink, my throat hurts."

The Sith quickly helped him to sit down and helped him take a glass of iced water and calmed her throat.

When he looked ahead and saw Rox Phasma lying on stretchers other beside him.

 _'General Rox? Phasma? What...?'_ And then he remembered: The rebels blew up their base and then Rox and Phasma took him out of the planet. But their ship was hit by a wave of radiation and they fell into an abandoned planet.

"Trigalis ... Are they okay?" When he looked back at the Sith he held a soup and two paper.

\- I can not speak the same language as you, but I can write and understand you. They are fine but should take a little longer to wake up. -

Ren took the other paper.

**\- You are in Trigalis. I call Nyaro. What's your name? And their names? -**

While Ren read Nyaro had written another paper.

**\- You want to wear an outfit? Unfortunately yours can not be used. Or your helmet. They were infested with fleas - blood. Please take the soup that soon I will bring you some medicine. -**

"My name is Kylo Ren. She is Phasma and he is Rox. And yes I'd like a garment."

While Nyaro looking for an outfit that could fit into it, Ren took the soup.

_'It had been a long time since I did not eat anything but dog food.'_

Nyaro handed him the clothes, a cup and another paper. - I'm sorry I think I'm much lower than you, I hope these clothes serve you. The soup was good? Would you like more? Please take this tea will help your body heal. -

"Yes the soup was good. Thanks, You have a mirror? ".

Nyaro nodded and shortly afterwards handed him a piece of mirror.

_'My wound ... I'm sure Rey hurt me. '_

**-I Healed the wound of your face as well as other spread throughout his body. But you'll need to get some more rest. -**

While Ren was observed in Nyaro mirror had changed and made another note.

He handed the note and a bell to Kylo.

**\- I healed their wounds but also looks like they will need more rest time than you have to go gather food in the garden. If you or they need me touch that bell or call me. I'm not going away, I feel free, but please do not take or eat anything of cabinets, have water in the jar on the table and blankets under the bed. I'll be back in an hour. -**

Nyaro went out to the garden and Kylo began investigating the home. 'If I can call home, it seems more an abandoned barn. '

While Kylo watched the General Rox he heard screams of people outside the house.

"Die wizard! Damn you! You help foreigners grace more charges us! "

And when Kylo looked out the window he saw the villagers, he imagined, hitting Nyaro that was not reacting, but Ren could see tears streaming down his face.

For some reason Kylo Ren felt a very strong anger running through his veins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to finish as quickly as possible the story but I have to take care of my sister two years -.-  
> Remembering that this story has gay romance, if you do not like do not read.

Kylo left the barn and went to rescue Nyaro, but when he took two steps out of the house felt something very strong in Force , not a warning seemed more like a shield or a wall he had beaten.

And he could not get out of there.

  
'The residents did not notice me ...' Soon he realized why. 'They can not see me.'. The shield prevented the residents to see Kylo and prevented Kylo would help Nyaro.

As much as Ren tried to break the shell with the Force shield resisted and seemed to get stronger.

 **"Please stop, the shield sucks your energy, just expect them ever go away. "** Kylo heard a soft voice in his mind.

 _'Who are you? '_ Cry Kylo in thought.

 **"It's me ... Nyaro ..."** Ren looked at Nyaro who smiled even with his face full of tears caused by the pain he felt because of what the locals were doing something that caused an immense disgust Kylo.

It took twenty minutes, over twenty minutes to Ren and even greater for Nyaro, so Nyaro came in and closed the door Ren opened his mouth and shut up. What did he speak?

 **"Are you alright? "** Nyaro sent you the question in thought.

_'Yes ... It was you who made the shield? '_

**"Yes ... I do not want them to disturb you, I will ..."**

The conversation was interrupted by a cough coming Phasma.

**"Please help me to sit her and help she drinking tea. "**

_'I'm surprised you already have tea ready. '_

Nyaro and Ren helped Phasma, he was very confused, drinking tea and then Kylo explained what had happened, no more than he knew, and also explained that Nyaro was a sith, pure albino blood and what appeared to be very powerful .

**"I ask you to stay a little longer. And not to worry, what I have is not contagious. "**

_'What's wrong with you? '_

**"A _curse_ , these powers.** "Ren could feel his hatred, he really seemed to hate himself.

  
"Where we've come this is not considered a curse but a gift" Nyaro seemed really surprised.

**"Gif? ... I never imagined a place where parents would be happy for his son to be like me, able to control nature and life like me. Here if this occurs they kill the child. "**

Phasma swallowed visibly and then Kylo realized she was also listening.

"You can control life? "Asked Ren

"Yes, I remember I was dead ... and then I heard a voice, a song and woke up alive. "Said Phasma a little scared.

"Amazing. You revive she? "

 **"Yeah. Do you think it amazing? "** There was a glint in his eyes that Kylo wanted to keep forever.

"Yes, if you want we could use powers like yours. There where I came from. "Kylo spoke for the first time in years in a sincere way.

**"Would you be by my side? Or sell me for them too? "**

"You're a slave ..." Said Rox, who only now been revealed, but was awake since when they helped Phasma.

Kylo and Nyaro jumped, they had not realized he was watching or listening.

**"Yes I am. Beyond the stars where you came from I would be a slave? "**

_'No, you would be my companion. '_

Nyaro deeply looked at Kylo, **"Companion ... as fight or love? "**

This time not Phasma or Rox heard Ren answering:

_'Both if you want ...'_

But surely seen the kiss that Kylo gave in Nyaro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter was tiny ...  
> IF only you comment on :(

 

Over the next four days Rox, Phasma ex Kylo highlighted. On the eighth day (according to Nyaro) Kylo and Rox asked that Nyaro would lead them on the ship so that they could recover at least a communicator.  
"Our ship seems to have been stolen ..." Said Rox.  
 **"Many of the residents came here on the first day to get things better, they took all the golden shiny things. But not one of them even thought about them helps "** Nyaro spoke apologetically tones.  
"Do not worry sir Nyaro, I found a communicator ... and look it still works. "  
"We will take to the Nyaro house, and from there call the rescue. "Kylo spoke to Rox.  
***********  
"This is General Rox, rescue. Sending codes. "  
"Code accepted General Rox arrive there in two hours. "  
"We are so close," said Phasma after Rox off the communicator.  
 _'Nyaro ... Take the most important things that can not be bought and go placing them in bed, we'll waves. '_  
 **"So you have not changed your mind about taking me? "**  
 _'Of course not Nyaro. I'll take you with me everywhere I go. '_  
Kylo put his hand on Nyaro's neck. Nyaro almost melted in touch.  
"Hurry up soon they arrived. "  
Two hours later they were putting things Nyaro the rescue ship, and had several residents around there, they started to throw stones on the ship and on it. When a hit Nyaro Ren called the saber, which he had recovered the ship destroyed, and would have attacked them but the hand of Nyaro stopped him.  
Nyaro reached out and with the pronunciation of some words in the language sith all residents fell to the ground, lifeless.  
 **"I wanted to do this for a long time. "** Said Nyaro all while a green light the surrounding and went toward his collar.  
"Very good ... What was that light? "I said Kylo smiling.  
 **"Life. "** Said Nyaro.  
"Mr. We are ready to go. "  
" Very good. "  
 _'Come with me? 'S_ aid Ren to  Nyaro , extending his hand.  
 **"Always** " Nyaro replied  intertwining his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter.  
> Maybe take a shot one ... depends of comments ....  
> Maybe one of them fighting or having sex ....  
> Well worth the two people who gave me heart. : D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! if you like let me know.  
> If you do not like let me know.  
> If you see any error, let me know and send the correction.


End file.
